


Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi

by AlyaRose



Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted by step parent, Adoption, Clones, Genius Kena-Wan, Kesh Kenobi family, Kesh Skywalker family, Non human characters, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Random unconnected or loosely connected drabbles mostly involving OC Kena-Wan Kenobi. Created with Mage from tumblr prompts and incorrect star wars quotes. Mostly created so I can put these in one place for easy referencing.
Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No editing.

Obi-Wan: You know, they say the beard adds twenty years to your face most times.

Anakin: *grumbling, reluctantly goes off to shave the patchy mess off his face*

Cody: What do you mean it adds twenty years? You’re 36, right?

Obi-Wan: Yes.

Cosy: And you /look/ 36? So it didn’t add anything to you?

Obi-Wan: That’s a fools assumption of you not to extrapolate that I look like a 16 year old when I shave. Because I do. Look like a 16 year old, that is.

Dont believe him, just look at me... ken walks in freshly shaved.

Cody: sir, you've been cloned!

Naturally yes

Master, why does the pirate keep showing up?..

Because he thinks it funny to disrupt my life by confusing people who know me. He's my twin and I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to.

That and mace and I are involved

What?!

Calm down Anakin, Mace was Ken's master

If that helps you sleep at night brother😈

I refuse to believe that you would sleep with someone I know that you view as a father. You're not that twisted.

Got a point but there are different ways of involvement. I handle more illegal dealings of the order

Illegal?! Illegal? (Confused and surprised Anakin)

That part actually is true, it's why he's a pirate (Obi-Wan )

Need someone kidnapped? Assassinated? Something stolen? Supplies disrupted? You call me

Not to mention any ship you need to disappear you just let him fly it and poof, problem solved.... obi-wan

Hey! I'm not that bad. I'll have you know that I've had my current ship for 5 months

Uh hu what ever helps You sleep at night brother 😏

The ship you arrived in that looks like one wrong move near it and it's going to fall apart? ...Anakin

She's tougher than she looks....ken

Ken she's a known ghost ship... obi-wan

She flies...Ken

You realize you have actual ghosts on that ship right?

I do not. My crew simply enjoys pretending to be ghosts

General?

Yes?

There's a skeleton in the captain's chair on our guest's ship...

Is it just bones? Glaring at Ken

Maybe?

Prank....Ken (uncertain tone of voice)

You brought a grave on my ship, I can't take you anywhere

I didn't! It's probably just Tim playing a prank.

My second/ Skywalker. ..Ken

Oh Timothy, but he's not much of a prankster

So it's a little out of character, I don't have dead bodies on my ship...Ken

I'm so confused...anakin

I told you he does that.

Kenny? Where did you go?...Tim

Hes huge!... anakin 

They don't call them Skywalker's for nothing....obi-wan

Not all of them, yours is quite tiny after all...Ken

He's still growing. ..Obi-Wan

Wait are you referring to me?...Anakin

Yes... both of them

I'm 6'1" How is that tiny?

He's 25 even and average for one,...ken

Don't worry Anakin, you just haven't hit your growth spurt yet...Obi-Wan 

I'm sure you will get at least as tall as your mom is...Tim

She's what? 15? 18?.... ken

She's 12' the midget...Tim

Right.... so maybe he won't get taller..... ken

My mom was 5'6" and is dead. I don't think I'm actually who you are talking about.

Not dead, just napping....tim

Speaking of dead people, Tim why are there bones on Ken's ship?.....obi-wan 

Because bones are gross and unnatural when not surrounded by flesh?..... tim

No but why?...Obi-Wan 

The ship is hunted and no matter what I do to the bones they show back up in the captain's chair...Tim

That and the ship is full of them... ken

Changing your tone so soon? you were just saying that you had no dead bodies on your ship

At least they're not wet dead bodies.....

Ken...(Obi-Wan groaning)... do not bring dead people on my ship

What do you expect from getting a ship from a graveyard?

The only reason you haven't lost it yet is cause no one wants it

It's working isn't it?

Get your creepy haunted ship off my ship

Cant, we're in hyperspace

Damn it

***

What do you mean napping?.... anakin

Exactly that, we checked on her a few months ago and she was taking a dirt nap...Tim

Apparently she had a bad run in with some tuskens. ..ken

She died in my arms!.....anakin upset

Whoa kid settle down and breathe before you break something....ken  
Why did I not know about this?...obi-wan

It's why I went to tatooine, to see her....

I figured that. Why didn't you say anything about her getting hurt. ..I know that the war started right after but arrangements could have been made for you to at least have some time with her or get updates or something. ...obi-wan

Anakin glares at them.

He's not gunna talk is he?... ken

But little sister, she is sleeping......tim 😕

What part of my mother DIED IN MY ARMS do you not get! ...Anakin explodes

Ken grabs his ear and drags him off

Bring him back in one piece please Ken....Obi-wan

No promises but he might be down an arm...

That's fine. ..Obi-wan

Ken drags him to his ship and throws him into the co-pilot seat. Buckle up kid this is going to get bumby

Where are we going? ... Anakin slightly calmer because of confusion

Ken pushes a button and suddenly they're not in the fighter bay anymore.

Yeah I lied, this ship is capable of disembarking from a ship in hyperspace. And I'm taking you to where you can get answers.

Umm...blank confused Anakin

Wow I'm starting from scratch I see. Guess you cant blame a guy for hoping. Though remind me to punch my brother when we get back for not educating you

He taught me a lot. ..I'm a full knight

I mean about our heritage, our species anakin 

We're the same species? ...but you have wings...

Yours just hasn't come out yet. And yeah we're the same

I'm not sure I believe you but Ok I'll go along with this

Take off your arm kid, you dont need it.....ken puts in a heading and starts the engine

Yes I do

Actually having that monstrosity attached is hindering your natural healing process.

No healing is gunna replace a missing limb...Anakin 

Wanna bet...Ken

Ken takes out a vibro shiv and cuts off his own hand...

What the hell are you doing?!

Looks for a medical kit 

Just watch, its just a flesh wound

You're insane 

Bones start growing out of the cut wrist, quickly followed by tendons veins and muscles and finally skin and nails into a perfectly normal hand.....

See flesh wound

That is disturbing to watch

Point is, wearing that prosthetic is slowing down the process of regrowth. Your body is over producing midichlorians to repair the damage and you're not letting it heal. The only reason you're even still male is cause you're so young. Don't expect that to keep protecting you though if you don't let your midichlorians heal you soon

I'm confused....anakin 

And it's ok to be confused, it's ok, to be scared and it's ok to be angry anakin. This is the real reason I kidnapped you.

To confuse me and tell me it's okay to be confused?

No, in all honesty you needed to learn some hard lessons real fast and my brother is more of a wait and see type. I kidnapped you because its painfully obvious that you don't know anything about kesh

You're a winged shape-shifting spieces that is always born in pairs

Most of the time yes, but under cruel circumstances our bodies are forced to create a child in order for us to avoid going insane.

So not always pairs?

No and you my lovely little cousin are one such child we call goddess born

Ok how are you so sure about that? I'm fairly sure that I am human. ..also cousin?

Skywalkers and kenobis are joined by a common ancestor and intermarry occasionally. And would you just try to trust me?

You want me to trust you when every time I have ever seen you before you either kidnap me and drop me into a dangerous situation or you cause as many problems as possible and leave Obi-Wan to deal with the fall out. I find trusting you a bit difficult. Or you prank the hell out of me and Obi-Wan. No I don't trust you

Ok, but what I'm trying to tell you is important and this is no joking ken, this is serious get shit done ken. So give me the benefit of the doubt and take your arm off and I'll let you see shmi

Fine I'll take the arm off

It will take time but just let your body do what it has to kid, with any luck you'll have a new arm before I take you back.

Where are we going anyway?...Anakin after removing his arm

To where I moved your mother. Tatooine is a bit rough for dirt napping. Luckily my base is well equipped for just such a healing trance.

What exactly is a dirt nap? And why or how is my mother taking one because I clearly remember her dieing and I buried her

The process is complicated but natural. There's a reason we don't cremate our people. Its notoriously hard to kill a kesh but when we suffer widespread physical trauma that we cannot repair quickly our bodies go into a deep death like sleep. When the trance has taken hold the kesh is then buried in order to absorb the energy and healing power of the planet and the goddess.

So basically she did die but she can revive?

Yes, but I moved her to a more alive planet to help her recover faster. She didn't actually die, but her body slowed to less than a crawl. You did good by burying her and not creating her.

She died free...only slaves burn on tatooine

Ouch, but again not dead. How's the arm?

Tingling

Good then its starting, you might want to take off that restrictive tunic soon. Its gunna be a couple hours before I have to change course so I'm gunna take a nap.

The ship's not going to fall apart right?

No, she's dawson's Christian of legend... or at least that's what I want people to think. She's actually quite solid.

If you are sure. ..then ok. The inside does look a lot better than the outside

You've been aboard the reaper, this is just a smaller version on the inside. I drug this old heap out of a ship graveyard to overhaul the engines and bulwarks, but left the hull in mostly the same condition as I found it.

You made a second dark matter ship?!

Yup, this one for more covert runs, but the skeletons are real, adds to the ambiance of the ghost ship of legend and yes, tends to ward off would be thieves

Real skeletons, no actual ghosts right?

There's a ghost or two, if you know how to spot them

I'm going to try to avoid that

Why?

I don't think I can handle ghosts on top of everything that you just told me

Just tell them to back off if you see one. It's about owning your space and not letting them scare you. Cabins are starboard, fresher is port

Right...Thanks

Ken shifts into a puppy and curls up under the panel

Anakin goes to find a cabin and lay down for awhile

***

Couple hours later ken adjusts and makes food. He growls at the ghost and plops a tray in front of anakin.

Ha... I win...Anakin

You win?

Staring contest... I won

What staring contest?

The one I was having with the ghost

Thought you were avoiding the ghosts

They didn’t go away when I told them to ...staring contest got one to leave so I was trying it on the second one

That's captain dawson, he's far more stubborn than a single Skywalker. Here, eat and look at your arm.

I'm trying to not look at my arm. Last time I did it was just a bloody bone

Then at least let me look at it, when was the last time you checked it?

Before the staring...not really sure how long ago that started

And you started with just a stump at the shoulder. See, progress. Be sure to drink your tea

Anakin raises his eyebrow at Ken but drinks the tea

It's a pain killer kiddo, you're going to need it

That doesn't sound promising

Regrowing a whole limb is tough work, especially without experience. The tea helps, but you should also help it with your training. One more course change in a few more hours and we'll be at the base.

Right... it will be painful when the nerves regrow? Cause it hasn't been yet

That's right, I made it look easy with my hand, but hazards of being a pirate, you lose a lot of limbs

I think that is mostly hazards of being you

Possible

Well grab your cloak its cold outside

Where are we that it's cold...Anakin

On a mountain

So helpful. I hope you have a spare cloak because you didn't exactly give me a chance to pack before dragging me here

Tosses a cloak at him, far too big

This is Tim's isn't it

Yup, you'll grow into it

Anakin sighs resigned to wearing the gaint cloak

Come on kiddo, time to see your mom

Anakin follows as best he can trying to keep from tripping on the cloak and keep it on with only one hand

There's a speeder waiting for them with a twilek pilot

Anakin absolutely fails at getting in without falling on his face

Oh so graceful, I thought jedi were more coordinated...pilot

Be nice hes growing

Wouldn't have this problem if you had let me grab my cloak...Anakin grumbling

Wasn't time kid. You need more help than I thought.......

Sigh, grumble grumble. Finally sits properly

Pilot looks at ken concerned..... ken looks back with a serious expression before they take off

They get to the base where it's much warmer and the pilot just wanders away. Come on kid, we're here. You can leave the tent in the speeder.... ken

Anakin happily does

This way ....ken walks towards a large garden and orchard.

Shortly Anakin rushes ahead because he can feel his mom

Ken shakes his head, grinning and follows to a large flowering tree.  
I might be a pain in the ass but I always keep my promises.

Anakin : shocked delighted happiness

Ken pushes a button and a display of her face appears with readouts

Anakin starts reading through with shock and relief. The emotions overwhelm him and his back explodes

I can't take you anywhere can i?

Anakin just groans covered in blood.  
Shmi wakes up

Ani?

Starts digging herself out in order to get to her son

Ken helps

Anakin is torn between passing out and pushing through the pain to help

Here you go cuz...  
Hands her a clean cloth

She starts with trying to clean Ani....one cloth is nowhere near enough

It was meant for your face goof, but you both need a shower, luckily the waterfall is just over there.... helps both of them up

After she is a bit cleaner and working on cleaning Anakin's wings....what is anakin doing here and where is here?

I brought both of you to my base

Semi understandable Ken But anakin is supposed to be with my father or Obi-Wan. ..why is he with you?

He didn't know hes kesh, here I can teach him without others getting in the way

Why doesn't he know? What happened to my baby? He knew before I let that jedi take him

Did he?

Yes...I only told him a few times because we had to keep it hidden and our shifting was locked by the slave chips. ..but he did know. Is Obi-Wan no longer with the jedi?

He is... I see what happened...damned old man!

What happened to my baby? Shmi growls

Qui-gon and his notoriously bad reporting and assumptions

What did he do? I only let him take Ani because I knew Obi-Wan was with the jedi and would take care of my baby or take him home to Stewjon

He thought anakin was human, reporting him as human, and the records never changed. He probably even told been this, not knowing he's a goddess born kesh

Obi-Wan never was told or ran into him. Plus years of being told that he's human. My poor baby. I'm glad you found him Ken

Obi wan has been his master for 10 years . . What the hell is wrong with my brother?

Is Obi-Wan ok?...How could he let this happen? ...neglectful doesn't match the Obi-Wan I remember growing up with

I... I don't know shmi 😰

You can tell him that I will be keeping my son for the foreseeable future. ..please go get a brush, Anakin is clean and my own wings need attention

Yes ma'am 🙁

Shmi waits for ken to leave then cries for a bit over her sleeping/ unconscious son

You dont have to hide your tears cousin.... ken hands her the items

Shmi makes an attempt to stop before leaning into ken and crying harder

Hey, its it's ok.

Cries until emotionally drained keeps leaning against ken

Ken starts grooming her wings to help her calm down. But bites his tongue the whole time

After quite awhile of silence and grooming. ...I want to go home

I know

I should have stayed home. ..I love my Ani but I can't... I can't...Obi-wan was supposed to take him home so he could tell Daddy to come get me...

I know it doesn't help, but technically you are home....

Watery eyed mini glare

The dark brotherhood...shmi...its not safe there. I've been relocating people here

Has it really gotten that bad? I know that they were a bit more active before I left but it wasn’t bad and Father was sure it wouldn't be able to amount to anything. It's only been less than 30 years hasn't it?

They got to the high king cousin, he's gone insane

The draconian kings cousin? He should have little influence through, surely the high king isn't foolish enough to listen to him right?

He is the high king

How did the cousin become the high king? What happened to Angelica and her little brother?

They're safe here, but their father, no so much.... talon

Daddy...Shmi lunging to hug him disrupting anakin from his sleep

Shmime you've been gone for too long

I've missed you so much. ..shmi

I've got you now, it's ok. Just one question

What?

Technically two but how long have I been a grandfather and why did you name him after your baby sister?

Ani is 20... I didn't name him for a long time...to begin with it was easier to pretend that he was Anakin. ..somewhere along the line I started calling him Anakin And he started responding to it...once I realized what I was doing I shortened it to Ani

Perhaps it's good she goes by AJ then 🙂

When did that start? Before I left she hated nicknames

I do believe that was about 10ish years ago. She was helping with the relief effort on naboo after the siege there and the queen kept having a hang up on her name.

That was probably Ani's fault, he befriended one of her handmaids about that time. ..Shmi  
Actually mom, Padme was the queen. ..Anakin who has been awake since his mother tossed him off her lap to get to her father, just laying quietly because of lingering pain

Took ya long enough kiddo, here drink this...ken

Thanks...moving only enough to drink

Poor kid's gunna end up with more than he can handle at this rate.... ken 😁

What do you mean? ...

First he gets kidnapped, starts regrowing a lost limb, finds out you're not dead and isn't human, then gets his wings. If his body wasn't so damaged I wouldn't be surprised if he got pregnant from all this 😂

Please no...I'm to young to be a grandmother

Well..... I'm not wrong.

I love kids. ..I don't think I want to have one right now. ..Anakin

As I pointed out before, your body is damaged, you might be safe...🤔

Please. ..near silent beg

Come on ani, we both should see the medic... shmi

Yes mom...starts moving to try and lever himself up

Talon picks him up like a baby

Ani squeaks startled

Oh shush tiny and let your grandpa carry you.... ken

Ani stays quiet, wide eyed but oddly comfortable

Is it doc? please tell me its doc....shmi

It's Doc...Talon

Oh thank the goddess

Most of the court and associated staff are here. ..ken

You've saved so many....shmi

Who's doc?....ani

All that I can...ken

Family healer...Talon

Ok...Ani

Doc, patients for you...Talon

What what? Oh shmi you're up early

Ani got his wings right above me...I don't think I could've ever slept through that

The boy first I'm afraid my dear. I'll tend to you in a moment

I prefer it it that way. ..I'm concerned about him...Obi-wan has been neglecting my baby

In here talon, we'll see what I'm dealing with

Few minutes into the exam. ..Ken's messing with me right?...I'm not going to end up randomly pregnant right?... Anakin asking Doc

It's a possibility, let me do a quick check on your levels.... does a blood test

Kriff that's a real thing and not just ken messing with me

No, and that's how you came to be boy. And your mother now that I think about it....

I should resign myself now, at some point I'm going to unexpectedly have a kid

It's not a guarantee, your levels are elevated quite a bit, but not alarming enough to worry right now. It should go back once the damage to your body is repaired

Okay then...but there is a family history of it which makes it more likely?

Depends on how much stress you've been under recently

I'm a general in a civil war, I've been kidnapped by my former master's twin, found out that I'm not human which apparently Obi-Wan knew and didn't tell me, found out that my mother is alive after she died in my arms, got wings, am regrowing my arm after using a prosthetic for almost a year, discovered that when I was born the only way my mother could deal with having me was to pretend that I was her baby sister, and that I could end up pregnant if I'm under to much stress. Most of which happened in the last day or so. So you could say that I've been under some stress

Doc you dont think?..... talon

Although possible, it's never happened before..... doc

What's never happened before? ...Anakin 

Three generation goddess born..... doc

I'm going to end up pregnant. ..Anakin groaning

You'd be the first, but as I said before you're elevated but not shockingly so. You're actually in pretty good health young man

Good. ..I guess. ..are you done with me now?

Oooo so impatient

I want to know that my mom really is ok...You're not checking her until your done with me...so are you done with me and will you check her now?

Done for now, talon you can bring her in now.

Talon steps out, scoops shmi up, brings her in

There's my favorite apprentice 🙂

Hi Doc

I didn't expect you to wake up for another couple of months

My son needed me 

I can see that

I might need to go back to sleep soon. ..but I want to try to stay wake for Ani...shmi

You actually look pretty good for being awake. You have been buried for a little over a year and most of it has been in the orchard

That's good 

And.... yup your levels are normal, I don't think you're in danger my girl.

Thank the goddess 

I am going to set up appointments with rosa for you.

Yeah I need that...a lot

Yes, now go spend time with your son. Help him sort some things out

Hugs Doc, goes to do what he said

I'm pregnant aren't i?... anakin

You're still male so no

How?...

Come on Ani let's go talk about how babies are made and other things ...Shmi

I'm an adult, I know how it works.... ani mumbles

Ani...sweetie. ..you just barely got your wings. ..you're not an adult yet and I don't trust whatever talk you got from Obi-Wan Because he obviously missed a few things

Or maybe he didn't?... ken 🧐

The talk with obi-wan consisted of learning to use protection. It was the chancellor who explained thing to me

Ken bristles and growls a little

Next time I see obi-wan I'm smacking him...shmi

Justified cousin but... I think there's more than one thing at play here... Ken

Explain? ...shmi

It's a feeling more than facts shmi

Considering how often your feelings lead you into finding facts, explain anyway

It has to be 20-25 years since this happened but ok. I was pretending to be a young human and keeping an eye on ben. We got mixed up in some nasty shit just before qui-gon took him as an apprentice. Long story short I ended up the captive of a sith, called himself sidious. The things he did to my mind, I almost forgot everything about me. If gigi hadn't been around.....

You've seen sidious?...Anakin

Yes? But that's not the point. There's energy around you and thoughts in your mind that feel like him, and I don't like it.

Oh...we've been trying to find him

I... ken walks away

Shmi face plams 

What shmi?... talon

My son is trying to find a sith who is evidently close enough to him to mess with his mind...obi-wan hasn't noticed. ..and ken is exasperated. ..I think we all need to talk to Rosa

Ken does talk to rosa, but its hard for him to talk about what that monster did to him, even now it's like scraping off layers of paint that have built up over centuries......gigi

Gah...where did you come from

Up there 

Gigi why

Serve and protect!

Aren't you a handmaid? ...shmi who knows that Gigi is related but can't remember how

No avatar, but I still Serve and Protect!

I was trying to have a conversation with my son

Just explaining why ken is reluctant to open up on the subject. To be fair he had 2 people invading his mind at the same time so.....

Thanks... can you go now

Serve and protect!.... she cart wheels away

Has she always been that weird? ...shmi to talon

She's been getting steadily worse since the avatar went missing

Ok....

Now Ani, babies and more specifically how to tell if you are pregnant. ..Shmi  
I have a check list for you:  
Are you currently female? No=not pregnant Yes= can you shift male? Yes=not pregnant No= is the inability to shift new? No= probably not pregnant Yes= get a test you might be pregnant

So efficient princess... talon

Better than edging around it and never getting to the point like you did when I turned 30...Shmi

He's barely 20, and tiny, are you sure he's ours?

I gave birth to him

He's just... tiny like a baby doll. Better keep him away from your sister

Anakin bright red mumbles. ..I'm 6'1"

Surely she's not young enough to still be playing with dolls?...Shmi

She gets into moods

Right keep Ani away from Anakin, noted

Careful, if you say that name 3 times in a row you might summon someone

Did she finally figure out popping then?

She Whomps onto big sister as a huge gold lioness

Ani startles and draws his lightsaber. 

Hi Anakin, yes I missed you too....shmi after catching her breath

Mine!

Yes little sister I'm yours

Been sleepin on you for months! Rain, sunshine, wind, snow, falling leaves, I was right there, like a statue only alive 😜

Did you really have nothing better to do then wait for me to wake up?

Dad grounded me... 😕

What did she do?

Tried to time travel with popping and nearly killed herself

Anakin! Why would you try something so foolish?

To stop stuff... she looks down sheepishly.

The past can't be changed child

I had to try

However long she is grounded for, You should double it dad

At least until she's 300 princess

I suppose that is long enough...Shmi 

What? Before you said only until I'm 100...AJ

Mom who is the cat?... ani

Ani this is your aunt Anakin, my little sister

She's.... I don't have words, I think my brain is done.

It's ok baby. You have time to learn

I'm tired, hungry and want to talk to ken

Alright let's find you some food and a bed. Ken will probably so back up in a while

Talon takes them to rooms and brings them food.

Welcome to the crazy family grandson

Ani closes his eyes...he is so done

Talon chuckles and leaves him be

Dad, After I rest some I need to speak with Uncle Hov when he has time...Shmi

What do you need hov for?

When and how did you find out about Ani?

Ken told us in a round about way. I just don't think he put the pieces together until a year ago. There's a lot of misplaced kesh in the republic and he's been busy with relocating them

When I gave Ani to a jedi 11 years ago he knew he was kesh and supposed to tell any kesh that asked how to find me. Obi-wan has been raising Ani for the past 10 years. Ani found out that he was Kesh from Ken less than 24 hours before he got his wings.

I think the boys have been doing their best to raise him without really knowing he was yours. And if someone else has been manipulating their minds....

Is it bad that I hope someone is messing with their minds, just so I have some explanation for the neglect? And how could Obi-Wan Not know? Other than his size he looks and feels just like you and I

It's not bad princess, and it might be the only explanation.

Regardless if it's manipulation or not, Uncle Hov has to be told. If something is effecting Obi-Wan to the point that he neglects a child, any child mine or not...he's Uncle's son and heir, Uncle needs to know.

Oi...little goddess.....ken

Yes? AJ lifting her head up from shmi's lap

I need to get to my brother asap.

Daddy? Am I allowed? ...AJ

We do need answers dad.... shmi

Fine...you're still grounded though so you stay right with Ken and when he doesn't need you, you're to come straight back here...Talon

Yes sir

Give me two minutes to get dressed and I'll take you Ken...AJ pops away

Shmi, this isn't just on ben. It's my fault too. I knew he was kesh but assumed my brother was handling it. He never got sick, never seemed neglected so I didn't see a need to interfere until it became clear he didn't have a clue about anything.

Ken it wasn’t your responsibility

How?

Obi-Wan is your brother but you weren't the one raising Ani

But, I've been there, involved. Granted he thinks I'm just an annoying prankster, but I've been with them. As for not realizing he was yours, I thought he might've been some other Skywalker. He didn't really talk about you when I was around.

You've also been extremely busy with relocation efforts...Talon

Ok...🙁

Ready to go? :)...AJ

Yes

Ok....grabs him and pops

As for hov, he's in the war room princess

Let me know when he has some time?

Other end of the pop...they land on top of obi-wan

BUCKET!!!!!!.... Ken

Medic...Obi-wan groaning

MINE!.... AJ

little goddess I think you broke my ribs...obi-wan

All mine!.... aj

Wait for it..... ken

Clones! !!!...why are there clones. ...AJ

And there it is.. ken

Why are you so calm! ? We're surrounded! ...AJ

Anakin, breathe.

Sir...what happened to general Skywalker? ...Cody or Rex

Breathe! I want to flee!...AJ

Aj, stop!...ken

Just get her to a cabin before she blows something up. And get me a medic... obi-wan

I got her...Tim picking AJ up

Tim! Clones....aj

I know...I know. ...its ok...I've got you. ...Tim walking away with her

Ok... snuggles into him

Sir? What happened we're in hyperspace. ..Kix (medic)

My cousin happened 

What did the giant do?...doing an exam...I want you to come down to the infirmary for scans to be sure but I don't feel any major breaks

Not tim.. anakin. Help me up please

When did general Skywalker get back? ...Helps obi-wan up

No, the other one. Just as tall but very curvaceous female and long braided hair

Cody, Do I need to be checking the general for a concussion? ...Kix

No, I saw it too... cody

Ok then...exits with obi-wan

Still need a bucket over here... anyone?... ken

Shiny finally brings him a bucket

Is very sick and heads for the nearest fresher

Bit later in the infirmary. ..your ribs are bruised sir but you should be fine as long as you take it easy till you heal

Damn cousin, I forgot she could potentially do that....

Well she was 4 last time you spent any great length of time with the little goddess. ..Ken walking in still a bit green but done throwing up

Still... that's something I should have been warned about

Ben...you were...this is hardly the first time she's landed on top of you

I don't remember. ..

Crap...I was afraid of that...Ken

I remember her and her visiting a couple times since I left, but this is the first I remember her landing on me

It was a few years ago when she was about 30...a couple of years after you got Ani. When I stole Ani for a week and left the little goddess in his place. ..any of this ringing a bell

That incident yes, but landing on me? No.

You've blocked it out because unless she was significantly better at popping for that week only, she landed on you multiple times since the main reason she was there was to learn how to pop to you

Hmmm....Nope still don't remember being landed on

What is wrong with you? 

I don't know? I remember her practicing. ..I remember the whole visit except being landed on

Ok, next big question, you are aware that ani is goddess born right?

Yes

Then why was he convinced he's human?

What!? How? He has shifted before. ..we've talked about kesh...how does that boy think that he is human?

When I kidnapped him 2 days ago he was certain he was not kesh

I have no idea how that happened

I have one but I need your head

Ok...I can say for sure that just over a year ago at the beginning of this war he knew that he was Kesh

Think, what changed

He was knighted early against my recommendation... the war started...we spend more time apart then together. ..he started a ongoing relationship with senator amidala ...he is less balanced. ..honestly I keep expecting him to pop his wings and/or switch genders at any time with the amount of stress he's been under

Wings are a check, did that when he found shmi alive. Ok brother you need to land this ship somewhere safe and soon

You are very lucky that we are heading to the Capitol for our rotation of leave....What's his wing type? I've been guessing that he's going to be fay or dova

Dovakin

:) once he figures out flying we're never going to be able to get him to come down

That's a given but right now I have an angakin ready to tear you to pieces the next time she sees you

Who? And why? 

Shmi

Shmi? Why is she wanting to. ..because Anakin thought he was human and she sent him to me...crap

Yeah...

Well have fun being heir...I'm dead

Not if we can figure this out.

We definitely need to figure this out. ..we have less than 3 hours before reaching the Temple. There is a council meeting 1 hour after arrival. After that I should be free to work on this for at least a day or two but hopefully for a week or two

Good, cuz I need a nap, sugar, and clean clothes. Side along popping is so rough. And aj should really get some electrolytes in her system

Tim will take care of her. You know where the mess and my cabin are. I need to get back to the bridge

Dont push yourself... ken heads out

Obi-wan shakes his head and pulls his tunic back on before assuming command again

Several hours later near the end of the council meeting. ...Obi-wan is asked where Anakin is since they were both supposed to be returning to the Temple together for leave time while recovering from a few bad battles that left them short on men and working ships

Hes sleeping

Council meeting ends obi-wan goes to find Ken and the Skywalkers who should be in his quarters

Anakin? 

I'm awake! ....AJ clearly just waking up

Come on little goddess I need you

Coming, what do you need? If it's popping you'll need to wait till I've had a bit more rest but anything else I'm up for

Good cuz I don't need you for popping, but I do need you to pull in those wings, change into this and go over these notes and communiques

Am I pretending to be my nephew again?

Yes, and he's married btw

He's a baby!

It was a spur of the moment type thing, hormones and emotions and I wasn't there.

I hope you have had a word with his spouse? ...Tim

Haven't had time, and why?

Who married my baby nephew? Someone needs to discuss with them the ...rules

Rules?

He plans to give a shovel talk, Dad did it when I started dating. ..AJ

Shovel?

Are you really that dense brother? ....Tim be nice when threatening Senator Amidala. ....Ken

Yes, pretend I'm dumb and fill me in please

A... come again?.... aj

At least I assume that is who Ani married...Obi-wan, Amidala married a baby Skywalker ...Tim is just going to welcome her to the family and threaten her a bit about treating Ani properly. ..it shouldn't be too bad since we like Amidala. ..Ken

Ah guys....AJ

Yes?

Do we not remember the last time I worked with her?

I thought you became friends? Ken or Tim

That took time, especially when she gave me a nickname

You are still friends

Emphasis on friends.....

It was a heads up so you didn't flirt while pretending to be your nephew, you probably won't have to pretend to be married to her...Obi-wan

I'm sensing something there...ken

Tim covers his mouth to hide a grin and chuckle.

You better be changing in there....let's get started. ...obi-wan

Oh she's changing,....ken

Ken...

What?

Focus please. ..I don't know how long I will have before something comes up that I will have to deal with

Right ah this is kinda a private conversation brother.

Excuse us Tim...Obi-wan leads the way into his bedroom

Let me just preface this by saying this is extremely hard for me to acknowledge it even happened let alone talk about

Ok. I'm listening. (Planning to kill whoever hurt you if they're not already dead) Obi-Wan (telepathy/accidental broadcast)

Well, you'll have to find him first because xanatos is already dead.

Sorry I am listening 

Well remember when I switched with you and got captured by xanatos?

Yes

I never told you everything that happened

You never told me anything about what happened except that Aunt Gigi helped you escape

Yeah see xanatos couldn't break me. And because he couldn't break me he took me off bandomeer to someone else. Ken sits on the bed and takes a breath.... I thought he might have been low level dark brotherhood with the way he felt y'know? But he wasn't. I was already tired, beaten, tortured and weak when I got there so it was just so much easier not to fight back when he took over my mind.... ken buries his face.

Obi-Wan hugs his brother and just sends love, support, and reassurance across their bond

I almost lost everything I was ben, he tried to turn me against you, or rather the jedi in general. If gigi hadn't been poking around in my head at the same time sidious was, I wouldn't be here right now.

Obi-Wan hugs tighter (you're here, you survived.)

Yeah, when I escaped I knew I had to do something and finding out that he was a major player in the force sellers i focused my efforts there. However when I kidnapped ani 2 days ago I was just doing a cursory check on him. Seeing if he was ok ya know?

I'm guessing that he wasn't?

Sidious' energy and thought patterns are all over his mind ben, and he's gotten to you as well.

Crap...Sidious? ...we've been trying to find him, he's Dooku's master

I know well at least I know now.

Evidently we should probably keep each other better informed about what we are each working on?

I messed up and I know it's not worth anything right now but I'm sorry

What are you sorry about? Sidious getting to us isn't your fault and what he did to you definitely isn't

I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I haven't been here for you and ani. Maybe it could have been avoided if I was around more.

You have been insanely busy. I'm disappointed in myself that I wasn't there for you and that I didn't realize something was wrong even if you didn't tell me.

So now that you know this what do we do now?

Now we figure out what he's done to myself and Ani. Then we find and kill the bastard

With you it's not as severe

Good. Can you help me with it or should I go find a healer?

I have experience with the energy and I've been working with the healers enough to know what I'm doing. I should be able to help you

I trust you more than most healers anyway....if you are able let's start right away

Just let me get centered again and you need to drop your shields as much as possible

Ok...Obi-wan starts to meditate to lower his shields

Ken does the same

As the twins are opening up, the council is hit with just how powerful they are. Yoda shakes his head...

More than 2 kesh? Since when?!

That's a kesh?!... mace

Multiple kesh that is...yoda

So who is that? Its stronger than Skywalker... adi

Who they are, know I do not. ..yoda

Should we be concerned about this?.... mundi

Reasons for hiding kesh have

If they were hinding I dont blame them... bipa

Unusual to reveal themselves it is

Should we be looking for them? They could be in trouble.....adi

Or draw unwanted attention...mace

In our Temple more than 2 are. Two there should be

The door opens and aj walks in almost fully transformed into ani.... her hair is still in long braids

Reporting in masters....aj

Knight Skywalker...Mace

What?....Adi

With your master who is? ...yoda

Kena-wan sir. And tim

Unshielded they are...Unusual it is

Ken has... is... hangs her head not sure she should tell them

What is it Skywalker? ...Mace

They both have damage to their memories that kena-wan is attempting to repair. In order to do so they both need to be as unshielded as possible

Thank you for explaining. Will they be alright so unshielded? ...Plo

Tim is right outside the room they're using and both agreed that the temple was the safest place to attempt this master kloon.

Very well. Do you have anything urgent to report? ...Mace

Was I not requested to report in as soon as I was able?

Your written report would have been sufficient if there is nothing urgent ...mace

We appreciate you informing us as to what Master Kenobi is doing. ..Plo

I do have a request that should ease discomfort and disruption while the kenobis are... well being kenobis

What is that?

Access and relocation to the elemental crystals.

We will discuss it

Thank you masters....she bows and leaves the room 

Is it just me or was he way too...mace

Compliant?...plo

Female. ..adi

What do you mean female?...mundi

Skywalker felt female and well that hair

Well he is kesh, gender means nothing to them....mace

True... just unusual

Diplomatic and forthcoming he was. Concerned not his place to inform us the situation he was. Odd these things are... yoda

Do we need to be concerned or can we just be glad he's finally showing some maturity?...mace

An eye on the situation we should keep.

Agreed 

What of the boy's request?

To the crystals? Those are powerful artifacts....adi

To what benefit is it to allow access? ...Mundi

I suppose we would need more information as to why and how they would be used....plo

Agreed more information we need. ..yoda

I'll speak with him about this matter. For now I think we should rest...adi

Very well. dismissed. ..mace

They go about their duties for the evening.

Knock knock...Adi on Obi-Wan’s door a few hours later or the next morning

Aj answers... master galia, can I help you?

Didn't you move to your own room? ...I was hoping to speak with Obi-Wan about why he wants access to the elemental crystals

He doesn't, I do

Ok ...why do you want access to the crystals?

Permission to speak openly master galia?

Granted. ..raises an eyebrow

I'm surprised you're still standing given your so close to those two unshielded

I do have quite strong shields of my own, Skywalker

But does the entire temple?

Some are better at it then others

Argument is pointless so here. The crystals are meant to work in harmony with each other, not kept in some display case gathering dust. If attuned correctly they can provide adequate shielding for the brothers while they remain vulnerable.

Thank you for the clarification. I'll have an answer for you soon...Leaves to go talk to the rest of the council

That's the best you can do cousin?... obi-wan coming out of his bedroom

What?...AJ

Ani is not diplomatic.

Oh...but you were training him to be...weren't you?

Little goddess, you're the closest thing to an eloquent diplomat the skywalkers have... ken pouring juice from the fridge

Are you complaining?

No, good call on the crystals though. This is going to take longer and be tougher than I thought...ken

😆 glad to help

Oddly, the braids work for him... tim getting food

I'll pretend to be Ani but there is no way I would cut my hair I've spent to long growing it out

They laugh....

AJ pouts 

Did you forget so easily that we're shapeshifters?.... obi-wan grinning and pets his beard

I'm not changing my hair. I've spent years growing it out naturally.

They laugh again.... 

Oh little goddess you're so cute when you're pouting. Come on you need to eat too.

You're all so mean...I'll eat elsewhere

Don't get caught in a door... ken teases

😛leaves

The tip of one of her braids barely gets caught in the closed door making the 3 men laugh harder

I hate you all...pulls her braid free and stroms off

Odd, she normally doesn't get mad at good natured teasing like that....obi-wan

She does at certain times. ..besides how do you even know? You see her once every couple of years

Ok I don't remember her being that uneven tempered

She's a bit more sensitive when she's on her cycle. I don't think you've had to deal with that from her before with how infrequently you see her

But isn't she currently.....

And how do you know that

Well she's supposed to be ani

Ani is just as capable of changing gender as any kesh. Just be glad that AJ shifted away the curves and didn't just adjust her hight to match Ani

Oh this could be bad.... 

She knows what she is doing. ...mostly

But if she's bleeding someone could smell it and she'd be found out

Again Ani is just as capable of switching genders and getting temporarily stuck as any kesh. More so because he is young. It will be fine

Ok, is it bad that I worry?

It's just your temperament. She'll be fine. ...tim

***

Aj storming around the temple, trying to find ani's new room and failing.

Galia said I'm supposed to have my own room so why can't I find it? I'd very much like my own space away from the crazy person in that room.

Are you alright knight Skywalker?

What? Who?

Are you alright? You've walked through here several times ...another knight

I'm just... lost? I cant seem to find my room

You've been in the same room the entire time you've lived in the Temple. Maybe you should be heading to the infirmary instead?

But adi said..

Master galia said...? 

She just made a comment that I should have my own room

Should? probably. Do? no. If you are actually interested in finally moving out of Obi-Wan padawan room go talk to the quarter master. However you should probably go to the infirmary first

Are you obsessed with infirmaries? 🤔

You seem to be having trouble with your memory Skywalker you should get that checked

I'll be fine, just one more thing.

Knight raises an eyebrow

Where is the quarter master?

Gives directions. ...to the infirmary but supposedly to the quarter master

Goes off in the specified direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original bit from Tumblr:  
> Obi-Wan: You know, they say the beard adds twenty years to your face most times.  
> Anakin: *grumbling, reluctantly goes off to shave the patchy mess off his face*  
> Cody: What do you mean it adds twenty years? You’re 36, right?  
> Obi-Wan: Yes.  
> Cosy: And you /look/ 36? So it didn’t add anything to you?  
> Obi-Wan: That’s a fools assumption of you not to extrapolate that I look like a 16 year old when I shave. Because I do. Look like a 16 year old, that is.


	2. 3 am

Anakin: You can say 'Have a nice day' and no problem. But you can’t say 'Enjoy the next twenty four hours' and not sound vaguely threatening.

Obi-Wan: Anakin, it’s 3 am, why the kriff-

Ken just throws something at both of them and goes back to sleep

Did he just throw a sock at us?... anakin

That's a warning shot, trust me you don't want to know what the real threat is padawan.... obi-wan 

GO TO SLEEP....Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original form tumblr:   
> Anakin: You can say 'Have a nice day' and no problem.  
> Anakin: But you can’t say 'Enjoy the next twenty four hours' and not sound vaguely threatening.  
> Obi-Wan: Anakin, it’s 3 am, why the kriff-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan got replaced by Ken who is his time traveling clone in this drabble. No one knows about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not from tumblr, just random.

Ken... why cant I do this?

Mace.... this is iniate level training obi-wan. Clear your mind and concentrate

Ken... you're telling me to meditate?

Mace... essentially yes...

Ken... meditation is a thing?!

Mace gives him a weird look and walks away

***

Siri comes to comfort her friend in his loss....  
Wait what happened to your scar?

Ken.... what scar?

The one I gave you on that one mission a few years ago?

You gave me a scar?

Dude yes! You had to get stitches I hit you so hard.

Must have faded?

Siri gives him a confused look and walks away

***

A few months later.....  
Siri... I think we need an intervention 

Garen...obi-wan?

Bant... of course obi-wan, who else?

Goes to the council about it...

What is this about?... mace

Obi-wan. Hes not ok, definitely not himself since naboo...

Floor leading to the vault under the council room opens up and out comes a naked obi-wan

What about me?... real obi-wan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka goes looking for an indestructible phantom ship captained by the supposed missing general Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken doesn't turn pirate until after the rise of the empire. Until then hes a science professor and palpatine wants his pet project. Project is a dark matter ship that is self repairing and self fueling. Ken occasionally gives in and pretends to be Obi-Wan since most people think that's who he is anyway.  
> Not from tumblr

Goes looking for this unstoppable pirate, half hoping its true and finds this 20 something guy just winging it and just face palms hard...Ashoka 

Should we make a drinking game of that?... one Kenobi brother

Of what?... a sister 

How many times the jedi is gunna face palm trying to figure us out.... another brother

Oi oi oi, there is no alcohol on my ship!... ken

You do know that anything liquid and safe to consume is considered a drink right?... sister

What's this about devil water?... dad

Oh love, you gave that up when the baby was born... mom

Which one?... all kids.

All of you. He drank to deal with my mood swings.. ..mom

Our dad? Are we talking about the same man?

Possibly not, has he been replaced?

Pod person!.... the kids run in all directions

You're still my grandpa right?. ..little grandchild

Ken... it's a good thing this ship is too big for us.

Has your daddy never told you about the pod people problem?....dad

What a pod person? ....little grandchild

Its a person who is not a person that takes the place of someone you love

Oh...like when Goldie got replaced by not-goldie?

Taren?.... dad yelling after eldest son

Yeah?

Not goldie?

Taren turns to child, " sweetie how many times do I have to tell you no one replaced your hamster it's still Goldie"

But Goldie has black on her ears, not Goldie has no black.

That's because Goldie is getting old and the black turned grey

Other family member...um actually. ..Goldie died awhile back and I didn't want any one to get upset so... not-goldie is actually pretty young

Why are there rodents on my highly experimental ship?!...Ken

Goldie is a member of this family

Im.. i.. ah!... walks away

And this is the guy vader want?... ashoka quietly with raised eyebrow

Vader, no he's just the one chasing us. Palpatine wants Ken to work for him

Hes a kid!...

And your not? ...mom

(Ashoka has already been adopted, she just doesn't know it yet)

Wonder when ken will get his head out of that engine and actually experience life... sister

He was doing well, he almost dated that other teacher

Until she ratted him out, we shall not mention the she devil in his presence... taren

Almost is the operative word...other sibling at same time as taren

Oh I dont know maybe our young jedi friend might pull him away from that black shadow... mom

Mother, you're matchmaking already, we just met the poor girl. At least give it a few days before you start interfering.

I like her aura, I can't help it.

Excuse me! ?....Ashoka

It shouldn't be that shocking my dear ashoka. You are after all surrounded by a whole family of force sensitives... dad levitates a glass of water to her

Face palm

They all take a drink

Are we really looking for aunt siri?... little one

Aunt Siri?...Ashoka latching on to new topic

Yes my dear, siri tachi

Oh so that rumor was true. ..Ashoka

Rumor?

Master Obi-Wan really was married to Master Tachi

Oh no I hope not. I mean we're a close family but we draw the line well before incest.

Incest?

Oh right, you dont know. See mom's maiden name is tachi. Mom and dad's married name is tachi Kenobi. While the males of us kids have Kenobi, the girls have tachi. It's all complicated clan customs that seem very distant and trivial now...... sister looks off in the middle distance and sad.

Face palm. This just makes me question every thing I thought I knew about master Obi-Wan, master Tachi, and their relationship

Better have been platonic... dad

I have no idea at this point. ..Ashoka

Speaking of my lovely first born daughter... fina?

I've already told the baby her coordinates dad, take it up with your youngest.... fina walks in looking a bit rough around the edges and wearing pjs.

Why are you looking for master tachi? I mean other than the fact that she's apparently your daughter?

She's our daughter

Do we need another reason?

But she was killed... wasn't she?

Nope.... fina bites into toast

How do you know?

I'm her twin sweetie

Ok...at this point I don't think anything you say is going to surprise me anymore

Fina has the ability to track people through the force dear.... mom

I Stand corrected

In this family greet each moment as an adventure... dad

Just like dealing with Master Obi-Wan and Skyguy. ..Ashoka tells herself

Only better.... taren gives her a hug.

In this family, once you're in, we never let you go... younger sister.

That sounds slightly disturbing  
Group hug!

Except you, you're a pod person....

Who's a pod person. ..dad

You!... all of them

I'm not a pod person!

Mom said so and mom never lies

When did I say your father is a pod person?...mom

The devil water and the mood swings. Something about coping and suddenly we were talking about gerbils... ken

Oh yes your father used to drink when I was pregnant. To get away from me and my mood swings he would go to the pub after you kids were put to bed

Dad doesn't like alcohol, all us kids know that, ergo pod person. And before someone cracks about me being lost in the engine I was no where near the engine room

The pub had a good holonet connection and good food. ..dad

You look like you could use a break from the madness ashoka... ken

Please

Come on, I think you'll like this

Ok

Takes her to a cozy cabin quarters done in her favorite colors.

Disturbing yet sweet

The outside looks like a world eating demon, I know. But inside... I wanted her to be more like a home ya know?

I'm not sure I want to know why you already have a room prepared and customized to my preferences

The if you explore more of the empty rooms you'll find a lot of different color schemes and themes. I just pulled out the fresh bedding for you.

Oh...a...thanks

You're welcome, if you need anything just ask

:)....Ashoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tachi-Kenobi kids:  
> Obi-Wan  
> Twins Fina and Siri  
> Taren  
> Owen  
> Twins Jay and Jazz  
> May  
> Kena-wan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the same universe as chapter 1 just several months later.

What happened to the little goddess? ...Hov

Ask him.... talon points to obi-wan

Hov looks at obi-wan expectedly 

You're aware she's been impersonating Ani and fighting in the republic civil war? ...obi-wan

My office boy, now...

Yes sir. ...Shmi would you mind getting Korkie settled?

Of course my prince

Thanks. ..Korkie go with Shmi, I be back as soon as I can. ..where is your office father?

This way....hov starts walking down a hallway

Obi-Wan follows obediently

Hov opens a door and points to a chair.

This is not the sort of reunion I would like to have had with you.

No ...I do wish it was better circumstances

If it was ideal it would be back home with cooky whipping up an impromptu feast and your mother fussing making sure the palace was spotless while you and your brother made mischief with the staff.....hov sits behind his desk and buries his face in his hands

Father...

I'll be fine obi-wan. Just tell me what happened to anakin

She was captured by a sith acolyte. It took me three weeks to find her. Anakin spent that time wearing a torture device that cut off most of her senses including her ability to feel her mother. Her wings were plucked and she was starved. I don't know what else might have been done to her. I'm certain that is the worst of it though.

Talon is going to be a nightmare to control

Sorry? 

Well this is now the second member of his family that has suffered because of this war. He's going to want to end it.

We need to find the mastermind behind it. We know what he has access to but we haven't been able to find him

Is that anger I hear in you?

Yes...it's pissing me off! We know that he has access to the Chancellor, to me, and had access to Ani before the Anakin switch. The closest thing we've had to a lead was when Anakin was attacked in the chancellor's office but it didn't pan out

Son, it's ok 

I'm just so frustrated and tired

Hov gets up and hugs him....babies having babies and children fighting wars. I understand that feeling obi-wan.

Obi-Wan leans into and enjoys the hug

So tell me the real reasons you came to the sanctuary

I...It's not safe for Korkie to stay with me but I'm his only strong bond....and...I....I couldn't let Anakin out of my sight after how I found her

Hov smiles a little. We'll take care of them.

I plan to stay long enough to get Korkie settled at least ...maybe until Ani has made a decision about what he is going to do.

Ok son. Ani is settled in with his mother in the east wing, the infirmary is to the north and our quarters are to the east. Plenty of room to get your kid properly settled in

Thank you. ..and thanks for not getting after me about him

We've all been young, made mistakes, had the occasional slip up with a mortal. You're hurting about this though.

His mother. ..I once considered bonding with her....I don't think I can handle seeing her again without trying to maim or kill her for what she did to him

Take time to heal ok?

I'll try... he barely even had a bond to her and didn't know she was his mother. His strongest bonds are to a few toys that he had to hide because he was "to old for toys"

Son, you ripped a bond out of you. Yes you had reason to and you'll be ok, but you need time for it to not be raw

I'm just so disappointed in myself. ..I didn't even notice Korkie until Anakin claimed him

That's funny

It's not funny dad....I met him ...was introduced to him. ...spent over a week around him. ..noticed nothing ...few months later see him again. ..pay next to no attention to him until Anakin claims him. Even if I didn't recognize him as mine I should have realized that he was Kesh and sick

I didn't mean to upset you son. I just was picturing a giant golden lioness jumping on the scrawny heir of mandalore and loudly proclaiming mine.

Ah no...she just grabbed him in a hug and then wouldn't let go

That's arguably funnier

Perhaps. ..I can't see the humor in it because of the situation

You will, when you're not reeling from the pain and anger of it. And at least she's willing to claim him as her own, even though she didn't carry him.

Anakin being willing to claim him is what got us actually talking about our relationship

And? Actually that look on your face tells me what I need to know. Go son, be with them

Yes father. ..smiling

Hov smiles big and let's him go

He goes to find shmi with korky

Korkie is looking around in amazement at all the people with different wings

They're so pretty...

Yes they are aren't they

Can I touch them?

If you ask first and are told you may...you may touch mine whenever I have them out and you want to. ..Obi-wan

You can also touch mine when I have them out as long as you don't startle me by touching unexpectedly. ...shmi

Yours are soft and warm like a bird's

Yes they are similar aren't they. ..have you been taught about the different wing types yet?

No, dad's are warm but shiny and scaly.

You're dad's wing type is called a Dovakin. ..do you see anyone else in here with similar wings? ...shmi

Looks around....but shakes his head

That's because Dovakin kesh are the rarest type. Wing type is determined by personality. Dovakin are usually good leaders, sometimes impulsive, but brave and strong. ..shmi 

Shmi is an Angakin Kesh...Angakin are more calm and steady. They are usually good nurturers...can you see any others like her?...obi-wan

There's a lot

Angakin is the most common wing type. Can you see anyone that isn't Angakin?

What about that big one there? He looks kinda funny with those wings on his big body....points to talon

Yes he does look a bit funny doesn't he. ..that type of wings is called faekin. Faekin tend to be impulsive and enjoy mischief. Many work with children or as healers

Except that one, he helps your grandfather be no so serious and protects him...shmi

The personalities for wings are in general everyone is different. Wings are as unique as a humans finger print

But if that other kesh stayed behind to pretend to be you, then how will his wings match?

Ken is my twin and while our wings aren't identical they are similar enough that only a kesh or someone who spent hours comparing our wings would be able to spot the differences. To be safe though Ken will keep his wings in as much as possible while pretending to be me.

He's a pirate you know

I know 

That doesn't bother you?

No because while he is a pirate he only attacks other pirates and slavers. It's mostly a cover to allow him to attack the slave trade without inviting war

And he works hard bringing misplaced people from our empire here to this safe little star system....shmi

So he's a pirate but a good pirate?

Yes, and he's a prince....obi-wan

He's a prince?

Yes, and I'm a prince.

Like a minor prince or something?

No korky, I'm emperor hov's heir, kena-wan is my younger twin brother.

😮 oh....

You'll get used to it. Thank you shmi for looking after him but I need to get him set up in his room now I think.

Of course, anytime obi-wan. ...shmi

Come on korky, get your bag and say thank you to shmi.

Thank you miss shmi....grabs his bag ready to follow obi-wan

Obi-wan takes his hand goes to their family wing

Ken. ..no...Obi-wan! ...Jessamine

Mom. 😄

It's so good to see you. It's been far too long since you last called. Who is this little one?

Mom this is my son, korky.

Hello Korkie, you can call me grandma...Hugging Korkie but giving Obi-Wan a look saying we will be talking about this.

But if you're my grandmother, doesn't that make you an empress?

Yes it does, But to you I am grandma

Is it ok I just call you ma'am for now? I'm just starting to call general Kenobi dad.

I suppose but not ma'am. Until you are comfortable calling me grandma you can call me Jess like other family members do.

Looks at obi-wan to see if its ok

He nods ...I called mom Jess or aunt Jess until I was ready to call her mom. I think I didn't start calling her mom regularly until I was about 20 even though she had been filling that role since I was 8 or so

So she's your adopted mom?

Yes...my first mom died when I was 6

Sorry I didn't mean to make you sad.

It's alright Korkie, I glad you are comfortable asking questions . ..I just don't remember much about her because I was so young and I don't think about it often anymore .

Just trying to figure out where I'm supposed to fit.

You're my son and family to my family.

You two look tired boys. I bet we have a cozy set of rooms just waiting for someone to fill it... jess

That would be great mom, thanks

She leads them down a hallway to an empty suite of rooms...   
It's not the palace, but its clean, safe and comfortable. You my boy have a lot to talk to me about once you have the chance.

Yes mom. I'll come find you after we get settled

She gives them both a hug and leaves them be


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in the same universe as chapter 1 but set a few days before chapter 2

Back tracking a little bit. While still on Coruscant, after claiming Korkie and baby, Ani went to see Padme briefly.

He was waiting in her apartment with the baby when she got home

A.. wait no braids... ANI!!!

Shhh..hi Padme. I ...Here....trys to hand her the baby

She holds the baby....  
You're ok, I was so worried about you

I'm sorry I haven't been able to stay in better contact. ...she was born a week ago...I haven't named her yet...I wanted you to have a say

Me?

Unless ...unless you changed your mind? ....you still want to be her mom right ?

Of course 

Then yes I want you to have a say in her name

Baby opens her eyes and coos

Padme looks at the baby. ..Ani she's beautiful

Baby sneezes and looks surprised

Both adults laugh

Those eye, they are so beautiful....padme (Seeing teal green rimmed with gold.)

What do you think of Nayana it means Beautiful Eyes?

Or freya, it means warrior goddess.

Or maybe Callista, which means “most beautiful”  
Most Kesh names are gender neutral, just because she is a little girl now doesn't mean that she will stay female.

Raja?

Freya Nayane?

The baby starts crying

Ani shifts back to female. ..give her here, she's hungry

Reluctantly padme gives her back.

I'm going to be so glad when I can wean her to a bottle in a couple of months. ..ani

Padme laughs. You know its better to breastfeed for at least a year... she teases

So I've been told but Doc said I could switch to pumped milk and bottles after 3 or 6 months depending on how she grows

She fusses loudly as there's a chime at the door.

Ani and Padme look at each other slightly panicked before Ani goes to hide in the bedroom with the baby.

Padme opens the door to see the chancellor holding a data pad and looking sad

Chancellor this is a surprise. What brings you to my apartment this evening?

Not good news I'm afraid senator, may I come in?

I suppose. ..with a discreet glance to be sure that there is no sign of Ani or the baby. ..what has happened? Letting him in.

He sits on the sofa.

Kenobi has returned from his rebellious search. I just got the report myself and thought you should hear the news from a friend rather than the holos

What search? I was unaware anything had happened

I thought you knew Skywalker was captured several weeks ago, missing presumed dead. Kenobi refused to abandon him and went against orders to find him.

I was never told and it wasn't in the news

I see

What was the report?

He found Skywalker, but he's not expected to survive

Oh...tears in her eyes. ..Thank you for telling me

Gives her the data pad and puts an arm around her shoulders

She reads through the data pad....thank you for telling me chancellor. ..it was good to hear from a friend.

Its the least I could do

I think I would like to be alone now...thank you again for telling me

He nods and leaves

As soon as the door closes behind him. ...Ani!

Baby starts to settle down the further away the chancellor goes.... 

Ani comes out of the bedroom to see what's wrong.

Oh Ani. ..Anakin has been hurt...she isn't expected to survive.

But... I just saw her...

You did? But the chancellor's report. ...

I won't lie to you love, she is in bad shape. Ken kidnapped doc so fast off sanctuary that he didn't realize that he was kidnapping the baby right along with.

However she is expected to recover. ..ani

Then why?....

From what I know, if she wasn't kesh she might not survive but also if she wasn't kesh what was done to her wouldn't have affected her so badly. But she is expected to recover.

Padme starts to cry

Ani slips the baby back into her sling and wraps Padme in his arms and wings

You... you have wings...

Yes...I'm taller too. I'm not flying yet but I should be able to soon.

So you are....Taller that is

I'm still tiny according to mom and grandpa but I'm over 7 feet now

I already had to tip toe to kiss you, now I have to stand on a chair

He shifts himself smaller. ..is this better, love?

She snuggles in closer

Kisses her and adjusts so that the baby isn't squashed

I'm sorry, this was supposed to be happy for us and now I'm crying..

It's ok. ..you had a scare

I just want it to be ok

Me too

And it's still a happy day right?

Mostly happy at least

Although our daughter still doesn't have a name. ..

Raja?

Raja Naberrie Skywalker? 

Naberrie?

Do you not want her to also have your last name?

I've been thinking since you've been gone

Oh, what about?

That it might be time to hang up the headdress and shash

But you love being senator

Anakin has been telling me more of what all goes into raising a child of your species. Its huge but I'm willing to do it and I haven't figured out how to do this and be a senator

It will be hard but we have help...you don't have to give up your dream

I also don't want to hide that I love you, or that I'm married to you

You still have another year until elections come around again don't you? I don't want to hide either but let's do our best until then and see how it goes?

Ok

I love you Padme and one day the entire galaxy will know it

Just being able to be with you will. Be enough for me

Kisses her again. 

Raja starts to fuss and smell

This should be interesting, how do you change her of you can't put her down?

It can be a bit tricky but as long as I keep touching her the entire time I can lay her down to change her. It means that I have to change her one handed at points but it works. I'm told it will be harder once she starts wiggling

Let me help 🙂

Thanks. ..touch her head or hold her hands while I change her please?

Ok

Lays the baby down, waits until Padme is touching then pulls a diper and wipes out of his pocket. Quickly changes Raja

Padme picks her up

Your daddy is like a diaper changing ninja. Yes he is yes he is....😁

😊 should have seen me a week ago...I was so afraid of breaking her

Ah, I bet she's just as tough as her daddy

I've been throughly educated that even though she is tiny she is very hard to break

She leans over and gives him a kiss

I can only stay for a another few hours unfortunately. ...I only have one more diper with me

Ok, why dont we cuddle on my bed and just enjoy being a family?

That sounds wonderful

The three of them curl up in her bed and cuddle together.

A few hours later Padme attempts changing the diper

You're so much faster than I am

I've had more practice

And there we go, baby all clean again.

I must go soon then.

Ok, be careful not just for me

I will. I love you. I'll be leaving soon to return to the base but I will at least call before I go.

You better

I promise 

I'm gunna miss you little one, be good for daddy ok?

Raja coos sleepily

I'll miss you too, giant.

I'll come back as soon as I can. Love you

She gives them both a kiss before he leaves

He returns to the Temple and the next morning they head back to the base

I'll take her for a while ani, you look like you haven't slept.....shmi

Thanks mom, I haven't slept yet.

Go get some sleep, she'll be just fine with grandma 😊

😊


	7. Chapter 7

Itll be fine ben, and you'll get to know what it actually means to be a padawan

Are you sure?

I'm positive, besides youve been moping and I don't like seeing you sad

And you really think that we can fool Xaxus?

Its worth trying at least

Ok....you realize this means that you have to be a boy right?

Boys are gross!

And you can't say that while being me

Why not?

Because I say girls are gross, it's the number one way people tell us apart

Girl's are not gross

They are but I can't say that and you can't say boys are gross otherwise we won't fool anyone

Fine

Ok let's do it. ..shifts to lengthen his hair

She matches his buzz cut

They smile at each other and separate

Kenobi... mace

Yes Master Windu

Aren't you supposed to be at the proving in 10 minutes?

Yes Master Windu. .  
...Proving... shouting telepathically at Obi-Wan

I forgot!

Switch back until after. ..

Ok good luck and you're going to need your lightsaber

I have it...we forgot to switch lightsabers

Maybe we should switch them too but after.

Yes after. ..Running then leaning against the wall for the last minute or two before the proving to push off the dizzy spell

Oh look oafy decided to try... bruck

Obi-Wan ignores bruck

The masters signal the proving to start


End file.
